Exposure
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures... Lauren needs to raise some money fast...


**So here is my one-shot… again it's a bit longer than I originally intended… oh well… ENJOY!**

**Exposure.**

Lauren Branning walked out of her house, slightly nervous and not quite sure she was about to do the right thing. She hugged her coat around her body, her head down as she walked (in precariously high heeled shoes) through the market. She had her war paint on and if anyone was to look they wouldn't see she was just a scared little girl, not sure of where she fit into this world and how she was supposed to live her life.

Lauren was nineteen years old and to say her life was currently a mess would be an understatement. Her mother was still receiving treatment for her cancer and her dad had not long returned to the square. She'd dropped out of college before he'd returned though, trying to support her mother through her health issues and raising her brother and sister. It had been tough and she'd turned to her best friend as a way out… a way to handle the stress. Anyone who knew her would think she meant Whitney Dean or Lucy Beale with that statement but they'd be wrong. Her real best friend was much more complacent, didn't answer back and was always there for her… which wasn't something you could say about either of the girls. No, the friendship she found in a bottle of vodka was much more reliable than Whitney or Lucy had ever been. And it was because of this friend that she was on her current venture. She needed money. A lot of money. Her best friend wasn't cheap and she was getting low in her personal stock and it cost a lot to go out on a night of drinking. She'd contacted a friend of hers from college that she'd met at a club last week and she'd suggested a way of her getting money quickly… for very little effort. Lauren was somewhat hesitant but she was going there anyway. She needed the money that badly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren got on the tube, avoiding the gaze of everyone around her as she mentally counted the stops until she needed to get off. She was back on the streets before she could back out of it and after checking on her phone to make sure she was going the right way she walked down the road, coming to a stop outside a pretty non-descript building. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, removing the lid and taking a couple of mouthfuls. She needed some dutch courage and her friend was more than ready to supply it.

*JL*JL*

She'd rung the bell and stood awkwardly waiting for the door to be answered. It swung open suddenly and there stood the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. "You must be Lauren…" he said, smiling at her as his eyes run over her.

"Yes, Lauren B…"

"No last names here, babe…" he interrupted. He opened the door further. "My name's Joey…" he supplied, holding his hand out towards her. She shook it softly, ignoring the fire that ran through her body from touching his hand, "Come in… We can get started in a few minutes…"

Lauren walked through the door, holding her breath as her body brushed past his. She turned her head left and right as she looked around the room, walking further inside. "Nice place…" she murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"It's okay…" he admitted. "Go through the door at the end…" he instructed and Lauren paused momentarily before she did as he said.

She turned to face him after gazing round the new room, taking a deep breath, "Where do you want me…?" she asked him softly.

He smirked at her, "On the bed…" Lauren's mouth dropped open in shock, "but first you need to take all that off…" he told her.

"Excuse me…?" Lauren spluttered, "I'm sure the sign on the door said something about JJ Photography…!" She said indignantly, "I'm not taking my clothes off for you…" She tried to push past him to leave but he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"I wasn't suggesting you should…" he whispered into her hair, "I want you to take all the make-up off… the photos are of natural beauty..."

"Then you've got the wrong girl…" Lauren said, revealing more to him than she ever intended to.

"I don't think I have…" he said softly, "There's a bathroom through that door, you can take it all off in there…"

Lauren turned her head, looking at his face and only saw sincerity displayed on it. She pulled away from him again, heading towards the bathroom he'd indicated, "Don't blame me when I break your camera…" she whispered before shutting the door behind her.

Joey smirked and started to set up the camera in the room. He also fiddled with the lighting. He wasn't really changing anything but it saved him from analysing the way the touch of her hand had blown him apart.

It was almost ten minutes before the bathroom door re-opened and Joey couldn't help but look at her. If he'd thought she was stunning before, caked in severe make-up… and he had… now she was infinitely better… breath-taking even, which might be why he currently couldn't… breathe that was…

She stood awkwardly near the bathroom door and Joey watched her for longer than he probably should, "You're beautiful, Lauren…" he said and saw her relax slightly. "Come over here and we'll get this started…" he said softly. She walked over towards him and he noticed that she'd taken off her shoes, noticeably several inches shorter now. "You can put your things down on the chair over there… maybe you could lose the jacket as well?" he said. She silently did as he said and then moved over towards the bed in the corner of the room. "Sit on the bed… lean back against the pillows…" he said, moving behind the camera. She sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows like he'd suggested and Joey moved the camera slightly to line it up with where she was sitting. He zoomed in on her face, captivated by the vision before him. She looked tense as she sat there and she was staring into space, worrying her lip between her teeth. Joey sighed and took a couple of steps back, standing upright once more. He walked around the camera and over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and she looked at him, a bunny in the headlights expression on her face. "May I?" he asked.

"May you what?" she whispered.

"I just need to get you in the right position for the photos…" he told her. She nodded her head. He lifted his hand, brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. His fingertips grazed the curve of her ear and she closed her eyes. Joey was fairly sure she'd moaned but he couldn't be certain. He turned her head slightly, looking back at the camera and measuring the angle expertly. "Stay just there…" he murmured. He moved back to the camera and smiled as he looked through the viewfinder, biting his lip as he stared at the image before him. She was stunning and he snapped off a couple of shots, winding on the film each time. He wasn't sure why he stuck to an old standard SLR camera, rather than switching to a digital one but there was something about the whole experience of having to manually get the lighting and focussing right himself that he loved. He also liked having to develop the photos after, the anticipation as he waited to see if the shots he'd taken were perfect or not which gave him a thrill. He took more shots and then pulled away from the camera, glancing over the tripod to look at his model. "Turn your head towards me…" he said softly. She did as he said and he could see a vulnerability on her face that he hadn't seen before. He moved back behind the camera and took more pictures. "Lick your lips…" he murmured from behind the equipment, seeing his model frown but then do as he said. Her face relaxed again and Joey took more photos. He knew he was running out of film but he couldn't stop taking them of her. He took photo after photo, zooming in and trying to capture the essence of her beauty in just one of the shots. The film was finished and he bent down to pick up another canister from his bag. "You can have a break… I just need to change the film…" he told her.

"Can I have something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure… there are cans in the fridge in the corner… or bottles of water…" he said, nodding in the direction of fridge. She climbed off the bed and walked over to the corner of the room, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Would you like some?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, babe…" he murmured, not noticing how his phrase had made her tense before turning to face him. She took a sip from the bottle, staring at the man who was intently loading the film into the camera. She felt more relaxed than she had when she'd made her way here… more relaxed than she had when she'd first sat on the bed… She didn't even need her friend for a bit more dutch courage anymore… she was going it alone and it kind of felt good.

She wandered around the room briefly, seeing some pictures in frames on the wall and taking some time to look at them, "Are these yours?"

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her and seeing where she was standing, "Oh, er, yeah…" he said, an adorable expression appearing on his face and Lauren had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"They're really good…" she said softly, staring at the photos once more. "Not that I'm a real expert or anything… but they look great to me…"

"They're old ones… I've got better since then…" he told her.

Lauren smiled, hearing the pride in his voice as he spoke. "Do you have any more I can look at?" she asked.

"On the table next to the fridge are a couple of files…"

She made her way over to the table and saw the files he had spoken about. There were three of them so she randomly picked up one of them. The first few were similar to the ones she'd seen on the wall and then there were photos of women… or more precisely a woman. There was just one woman in the photos and she was beautiful and Lauren hoped the ones he was taking of her would be anywhere close to being as good as these. She inhaled as she turned the page, seeing more photos but these ones were different… more revealing… and yet they weren't as well. The woman was clearly naked but you couldn't see anything… the picture left everything to the viewer's imagination. She slammed the file shut again and placed it back on the table, turning and walking back to the bed, not sure she was supposed to have seen those pictures. She drank some more of the water and then placed the bottle on the chair with the rest of her things. She sat on the bed, never feeling more self-conscious than she had before. "Are you ready?" she asked him, turning her head to look at him.

Joey was studying her intently and Lauren wondered briefly how long he had been watching her. The way he was looking at her it was as if he could see her deepest, darkest secrets. The way he was looking at her scared her slightly and she distracted herself by pushing herself back onto the bed. "I'd like to do more of those shots…" he said and she looked at him sharply, frowning at him.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that, Joey…" she whispered.

Joey frowned, "I don't understand…" he said. He looked at her and then over at the table where she'd been standing a few minutes earlier. Lauren watched as his face first went pale and then bright red. "You weren't meant to see those…" he murmured softly.

"She must've been pretty important to you…" she said, watching his face and seeing a mask wash over it. In many ways they were very similar because she was very familiar with doing the same thing as he was now.

"She was… once…" he admitted softly. He glanced at the table, "I was reminiscing earlier… I forgot to put the file away again…" He said before turning his attention back to her, "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"You don't need to explain, Joey… they are beautiful pictures…" she said softly.

"Thank you…" He fiddled some more with his camera, "I wasn't suggesting those sorts of pictures a minute ago… I just meant more of what we were doing earlier…"

Lauren felt better once he'd said that… but a little disappointed too. "Okay…" she whispered, rearranging her position on the bed so she was sitting like she had been before. She heard the camera begin to whir and click as he took numerous photos.

"Look at me…" he said quietly and Lauren turned her head towards him. She bit her lip, shifting slightly on the bed, "That's it, babe…" he murmured and his words gave her confidence. She licked her lips and leant forward slightly, tilting her head to one side. "Good girl," he whispered. He took more photos over the next five minutes and then the film was finished again. He glanced up and stared at her. "I know we settled on a fee… but if you're willing… could I take more photos of you… I'd pay you the same amount again…" he asked her, his heart racing at the thought of her leaving now. He wasn't sure what it was about her but he was drawn to her.

She was silent for some time but then spoke, her voice soft. "I agree… on one condition…" she said.

"Which would be?" he asked, smiling at her as he saw the colour of her face deepen.

Lauren took a breath, not sure why it was suddenly so important to her that he agreed to do what she was about to ask but knowing it was. "You take the photos of me… like you did of her…" she breathed and she saw his eyes widen.

Joey was stunned by her words and at the same time, a little turned on. Here was this girl who he'd only just met… who'd turned up on his doorstep looking like some sort of goth reject… whose image once the dark make-up was gone practically made love to the camera… and she wanted him to take pictures of her… like he had taken pictures of _her_… of Susan. The love of his life. The woman who'd broke his heart and very nearly ended his career. For six months after she'd left him… for his best friend… he hadn't even picked up a camera, never mind taken a photo. He'd been depressed… and it took a long time to get back to a place where he was able to start working once more. He'd started by taking pictures of children… doing family portraits… because they were simple and easy and quite often paid well. Then about ten months ago he'd registered to do a part-time course at college, wanting to stretch himself and try to ease himself into another branch of photography. The project he was currently working on though was a little too close to comfort for him and he'd been reluctant to start it. So much so that he was now doing it in a bit of a rush. He had two more weeks before the project had to be completed and he'd spent the last two weeks searching for the right person to do it. And today he'd found it… or her… "If you're comfortable with doing that, babe…" he said softly.

"I am…" she said, smiling at him. She glanced around the room, "Shall I go and get changed…?" she said.

"If you'd like… I'll change the film… set up the lights and light screens…" He reached to his left and picked up a sheet, "You can use this…" he said, passing it to her as she moved off the bed.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was currently having a bit of a wobble and was pretty much thinking about putting her clothes back on her body. She'd been okay when she'd first walked in the room and even when she'd started to remove her clothes she hadn't faltered. Now though… now she was doubting she really knew what she was doing. She looked in the mirror and all she could see was a scared little girl who'd hid under her bed when she heard her parents screaming at each other. She saw the person she hated being… the person she tried to never see… the person who was usually hidden by a mask… the reason she drank… She felt weak… and ugly. She wanted to feel beautiful… she wanted Joey to make her feel beautiful… to take the photos of her like he had that other woman… and then she could pretend she was that person… she could pretend she was beautiful.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Lauren?" His voice held concern.

"I'll just be a sec…" she said, grabbing the sheet off the toilet and shaking it open. She wrapped it around her body and took several deep breaths. She was regretting not bringing her bag in here with her now. She could've used a little bit of dutch courage once more. She looked at the mirror once more, running her fingers through her hair a little. She clutched the sheet around her body and made her way to the door.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened the door and Joey was standing by his camera again. He was clearly waiting for her to come out though, no longer fiddling with the camera or his equipment. "Is this okay?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

He smiled at her and she relaxed slightly. "You look perfect…" he said. He walked over to her, standing in front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he murmured, his hand lifting and brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Lauren followed her instincts and turned her face towards his hand, pressing her cheek into his palm. She looked up at his face, seeing an intensity in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Slowly he took a step closer and then slowly lowered his head, his mouth meeting hers in the softest of kisses. He pulled away again, "Let's get on with this then, babe…" he breathed. Lauren nodded her head.

"Where do you want me?" she whispered.

"On the bed…" he said, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

She grinned at him, "Well, that sounds very tempting…" She walked past him, confidence growing within her as she moved. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him innocently. "Is this okay?" she asked.

Joey's eyes ran up and down before settling back on her face. "You need to relax a little, babe…" He strode over to her and Lauren pushed herself back on the bed. "Maybe lose the sheet… or at least loosen it a little…" he breathed.

She frowned, not sure she had the confidence to do that… not with him watching anyway. "Turn around…" she whispered. He did as she asked and she wriggled free from the sheet, feeling a little exposed as she did. She clutched the sheet to the front of her body, pulling her legs up to curl under her. "I'm ready…" she murmured. He spun round and she watched his face.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he said, moving back behind his camera. He took a few photos over the next few seconds. "Smile…" He murmured. She did as he said, "No, babe… I meant with your eyes…" He lifted his head and grinned at her, "Make love to the camera…" he told her.

"I'd rather be making love to you…" she said without even thinking. Her hand flew up to her mouth as her words lingered in the air and she knew her face was bright red, "Oh God… I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Joey smirked at her. He pulled the camera free from the tripod and made his way over to the bed. He climbed onto the bottom of it and made his way slowly up the bed on his knees. "Nothing to be sorry about, babe…" he said, "Now, photos first… then once we're done… maybe we could work on the other thing…" Lauren slumped back against the pillows and Joey leant forward, moving her hair so it was fanned out around her. "Lick your lips…" he murmured, picking up his camera again. She did as he say, her breath quickening. "Pout a little…" he said, snapping a couple of photos before and after. "Move your arm behind your head…"

"Like this?" she said.

"Perfect…" he murmured as he moved and took several photos. "Now lean forward slightly…" he breathed. She did and his mouth ran dry as he got to see a little more of her cleavage. "I want you to move…"

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Just move… I don't mind how… just move around and I'll take photos…" She frowned at him as he spoke but after a slight pause she began to move, her arms both moving above her head, staring at the camera with such a look of seduction. The camera loved her and Joey wasn't very far behind. She didn't even seem to notice as the sheet fell to her waist and Joey took a couple of shots he would definitely not be showing anyone else. She seemed to lose herself in what she was doing, unaware of the amount of her body she was revealing to him as she writhed on the bed in front of him. And Joey soaked it all up, flashing photo after photo of her as he moved around her. She rolled over onto her front, her face turned towards him, a shy smile on it. He wasn't planning on taking a picture but she looked so adorable and he couldn't not. He got to his feet, taking shots of her from above. Without him even asking she rolled onto her back, staring wantonly up at the camera. She lifted her arm, holding her hand out towards him and he took more pictures, slowly moving so he was kneeling either side of her thighs. He took the last few photos, hearing the clunk at the end as the film ran out. He leaned forward over her and put the camera on the cupboard next to the bed. He could feel her eyes on his face as he moved and he tried not to focus on it but then he felt her hand, brushing over his groin. He turned his head and looked down at her face.

"Tell me this isn't what you want…" she whispered.

"You know I'd be lying…" he admitted.

She squeezed his length and smiled up at him, "I would…" she breathed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her gently. "We don't even know each other…"

"I feel like I've known you all my life," she murmured, lifting her head and kissing his chin. "Now are we going to do this?" Joey didn't answer, just lowered his head and kissed her, licking along the seam of her mouth. She opened to him, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. He kissed across her cheek and then down her neck and as she was gasping for breath she took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "You're wearing far too many clothes, Joey…" she pointed out and he chuckled against her skin. He pulled away from her and pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bottom of her legs.

"I think I could do with some assistance…" he said as he moved further away from her, allowing her the freedom to move. And move she did, sitting up and moving to kneel in front of him. Her earlier shyness had disappeared as she knelt before him, completely naked. Her fingers gently eased his clothing from his body, until he was just wearing his pants.

Lauren ran her hand over the front of his pants as she moved around the bed behind him. Her lips were kissing the back of his shoulder as her fingers gripped his length tightly, causing him to moan. She moved her mouth to his ear, "Do you like that, Joe?" she asked and he could only nod his head in response. "What about this?" she whispered, as her hand pushed beneath the waistband of his pants and she circled her fingers on his cock. "You seem to be enjoying this, Joe…" she breathed into his ear and he moaned.

"I'd be enjoying it more if I could see you…"

"You've been looking at me for the last three hours… haven't you had enough yet?" she asked him, stroking her hand on his erection firmly.

"Never…" he groaned. He moved his hand, covering hers and stilling it. He turned his head so he could just see her face, "I want you, Lauren…" he told her, staring into her eyes intently.

"I want you too…" she admitted.

Joey reached behind him, brushing his hand down the side of her body and then her thigh, "Let me see you…" he begged her.

Lauren pulled away from him and he wondered if he'd made a wrong move. He tensed and closed his eyes but felt the bed shift as she moved in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She almost seemed a different girl from the person he'd opened the door to just over three hours earlier. She seemed stronger somehow… and yet, in the depth of her eyes he could see an ocean of pain and fear. He leant forward and pressed his mouth against hers, closing his own eyes because he hated seeing those emotions in hers. He never wanted her to feel that way and he was determined that whatever the next few minutes held for them, he was going to change that look to one of joy and love. For the first time in three years… since _her_… Joey was falling… and he was falling hard. He just hoped it wasn't going to hurt as much this time.

He pushed her backwards onto the mattress, sighing as his body brushed against hers. "Pants, Joe…" she giggled and he rolled his eyes, pulling away from her again. He climbed off the bed and she rolled onto her side, watching as he pushed his pants down his legs, kicking them off his feet. He started to get back on the bed but thought of something else and made his way across the room to his jacket that hung on the back of the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, frowning as he headed towards the door.

"I was just gonna get some condoms…" he said, turning back to look at her face… and delectable body.

"Oh… good thinking…" she said, blushing as she realised she hadn't really thought about that. She watched as he walked back over, her blush increasing when she saw he had more than one square foil in his hand. "Feeling confident?" she teased him but he said nothing as he climbed back on the bed.

"I just want to be prepared… and no, not confident as such… I just know that once isn't going to be enough…" he leant forward and kissed her softly.

"I don't think I'm going to need too much persuasion…" she admitted. She grabbed one of the condoms and tore it carefully open. "Let's get this show on the road then…" she said, repeating his earlier words to her. She took the latex in her hand and shifted on the bed, rolling it smoothly onto his engorged length. Joey closed his eyes, breathing deeply as her hands circled him.

He moved towards her, resting his body on top of her as she opened her legs to allow him room. For a second neither of them moved, just staring at each other. Joey shifted slightly and his erection brushed over her clit, making them both moan from the sensations. He reached down and took himself in hand, teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock. He pushed the head of his length into her and Lauren winced which Joey noticed, "Are you okay?" he asked her softly, "You have done this before, right?"

"Yes." She said softly, "but clearly not with anyone as… big… as you…" she said and Joey's face glowed slightly.

"I'll take it slowly then…" he told her.

"This time…" Lauren said.

Joey took a deep breath and pushed his length slowly into her body. He reached down for one of her thighs, lifting her leg so it was wound around him. Lauren moaned softly as he eased himself into her and her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. Once he was partially in her he paused, staring down at her face, "You okay?" he checked again and she nodded her head. He stared into her eyes, watching how she reacted as he pressed his hips against hers, the rest of his erection thrusting into her body. Her back arched and she pushed her chest up against his, moaning softly.

"Oh God, Joe…" she whimpered, "Feels so good…" she murmured as he moved his hips experimentally. He continued to move, relieved that she was enjoying what they were doing… because he definitely was. It felt amazing to be inside her and she was just getting better with each thrust of his hips. She moved her other leg so it was also around him which changed the angle he was entering her body. He paused his movements and she looked at him in concern.

"Hold tight, babe…" he murmured and she clung a little bit tighter. He rose up on his hands and knees, one hand holding her against him as he moved on the bed. He moved them so she was sitting with her back against the pillows once more. "Hold onto the headboard, Lauren…" he instructed her softly and she followed his words to the letter. "Is it okay if I fuck you now?" he whispered and Lauren tilted her head slightly studying his face. She nodded her head and he leant forward to kiss her. His hands ran down her body, cupping her breasts in each palm and stroking them with his thumbs as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and it encouraged him to move his hands again, moving down to her hips and gripping them loosely. He pulled out of the body, dragging his mouth from hers, both of them breathing deeply as he stared into her eyes. He sank back into her, one smooth movement that took Lauren's breath away. He was moving faster now and each time he pushed back into her body Lauren released a soft moan, her body starting to tighten around him. Joey reached behind him and pulled one of her legs down, pushing it up to her chest. She followed with her other leg, groaning as he seemed to sink deeper into her. The bed was moving with them and she could hear it thud against the wall behind her. He picked up speed and the bed actually creaked. Lauren had never had sex like this before. Never as good… and never for as long… Yes, okay she couldn't remember every single encounter (thanks to her best friend) but surely if they'd been this good, she'd remember… right? Joey's mouth was on her neck and she tilted her head to one side, giving him better access.

"So close…" she whimpered and he grunted against her neck.

"Wait for me, babe…" he breathed against her skin and she tried her very best. "I'm nearly there…" he panted.

"Please, Joe… Please…" she begged him, her body tightening around him.

Joey lifted his head and looked into her eyes, seeing none of the previous emotions he'd seen. Her eyes were shining at him, gone was the fear and pain from earlier, to be replaced by a different emotion completely. Desire. And that made Joey feel much better… and it pushed him over the brink, his cock pulsing inside her as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned as he came inside her in several long pulses. Lauren arched her back, "Fuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk," she moaned, "JoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoe…" her body clenched on him, rippling around his throbbing cock and both of their peaks were elongated as a result. After a few minutes Joey collapsed on top of her and Lauren let go of the headboard, her hands brushing down his back as they both got their breaths back.

"Well that was… something…" he chuckled softly against her neck.

"A good something… or a bad something…?" she whispered, closing her eyes as she anticipated rejection.

"Oh it was very good, babe…" he murmured and she relaxed. His lips caressed her skin tenderly and she moaned, her nails digging into his back. He kissed down her body, pulling a nipple between his lips as he focused on her breasts. Lauren breathed his name over and over as he kissed her chest.

*JL*JL*

"So… would you…?" His words faltered and he wasn't sure how to say it without sounding crass. So he settled for pressing his hips against her. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Is that for me?" she murmured.

"All for you, babe…" he breathed. He pulled away from her, removing the first condom and tearing open another. He rolled it on quickly, staring intently at her face as he did so, smiling as he saw her watching what he was doing. "How about we switch positions?" he said.

"Have I worn you out?" she teased, "Do you need someone else to do all the work this time?" she added as she moved away from where she was sat. Joey moved to where she'd been sitting and Lauren moved to straddle his legs.

"I'll have you know, you have far from worn me out, babe…" Joey told her, his hands on her hips as he pulled her forward. "I just want to be able to appreciate the view a bit more this time…" he said, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

Lauren giggled as she pulled her mouth from his, "You've been appreciating the view all afternoon, Joe…" she reminded him.

"The camera eats you up…" he whispered and she smiled at him. She lifted herself off his lap, shuffling forward as she reached down and grabbed his length. She stroked him a couple of times, smiling as she saw him shut his eyes as he moaned softly. She lowered her body onto him, biting her lip as he stretched her body.

"So full…" she whispered and Joey opened his eyes, looking at her face and seeing wonder on it.

"You're gripping the whole of my cock, babe…" he murmured. "Feels so good…"

Lauren moved on him, gradually building up speed as she made love to him. His hands gripped her hips a little tighter aiding her in her movements but not letting her go too fast. She lifted her hand and brushed the side of his face, her fingertips grazing his jaw as she tilted his head up so she could kiss him. Her tongue brushed against his and she moaned into his mouth. She sank back onto him, pulling her mouth from his and her head falling back. "God, Joe…" she moaned as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Joey pulled her close, her body pressing against his tightly. He brushed his hand down her back, settling on her bum and he felt her giggle into his mouth. His other hand was straying somewhere new and he felt her react when he pushed his fingers against her clit. She screamed as she came, just one word falling from her lips… that one word being his name and never had Joey been so pleased to hear it. His fingers kept dancing over her clit and she started to move on him once more, her body gripped him so tightly it was almost painful. "Come for me, Joe…" she murmured. She kissed him softly and then moved her mouth to his ear, "Please come…" she breathed and the sound of her voice tipped him over the edge.

*JL*JL*

Lauren leant against Joey's chest. She could hear it beating rapidly beneath her ear and she loved the sound of it. He wasn't the only one with a racing heart and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. She craved more with this almost stranger and she knew her time was running short. His cock had slipped from her body a while back but she was pretty sure she could feel him hardening again. She'd never met another man with the stamina of the man she was currently leaning against. "So, Joe…" she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Yes, babe…"

"When you were taking your photos of me earlier… do you think you captured my best side?" She held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"You don't have a bad side, babe…"

Lauren pulled away from him, looking at his face and found he was looking at her with pure honesty on his face. She could feel his cock beneath her body and she was pretty sure they weren't quite finished yet… which was perfectly fine with her. She shuffled back on his legs, "So I look okay from this angle?" she whispered and he smirked at her, nodding his head. She rose up on her knees and leant forward, giving him the perfect view of her chest. "What about now?" she asked innocently.

"Perfection…" he whispered.

Lauren smiled and pushed away from him, moving backwards on the bed, her eyes running down his body and sure enough he was starting to harden again, "Talking of perfection…" she murmured, not meaning to say the words out loud. She looked up at his face but he was smiling at her.

"I did say once wouldn't be enough…" he told her.

Lauren reached for his cock and slowly removed the condom, tying it and then placing it to one side. "I'm still not sure I believe what you said…"

"Which bit?"

"About me not having a bad side…" She moved away from him, across the bed and turning away from him, shaking her long brunette hair over her shoulders. She turned her head, looking back at him demurely.

"Still fantastic as far as I'm concerned, babe…" he said, moving so he was kneeling on the bed behind her, pressing his groin against her bum and proving just how turned on by her he was. His hands grazed her side and then they were cupping her boobs. "See from this angle, I get the best of both worlds… I get to see your beautiful ass… but I also get to touch these magnificent beauties…" Lauren giggled. Joey looked around the bed, frowning slightly when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What have you lost?" she whispered.

"I brought three condoms over… but I can't find the third one…"

"You mean this?" Lauren whispered, holding her hand up and showing him the foil square within it. Joey reached for it but she held it out of his reach.

"Don't you want this?" he asked, thinking he had clearly misread her signals.

"I do… I want you really badly…" She admitted, her face glowing, "I just don't want this…" she breathed, glancing at her hand.

Joey's mouth ran dry and he stared at her in shock, "But…"

Lauren threw the object in her hand across the room, it disappearing conveniently behind the fridge. She glanced at his face and saw the bewilderment on it, "I trust you, Joe… I like you… and I want to feel you…" she said softly. "Just you and me…"

"Isn't it a risk?" he murmured.

"I'm on the pill…" she reassured him. "If you don't want to…" she added.

"No, I do…" he was quick to reassure her, "I've never…" he closed his eyes, his face colouring.

"Not even with _her_?" she whispered. He shook his head. "It's a stupid idea…" she said softly, now regretting her action a minute earlier. "Do you have any more?" she asked ruefully.

"No… that was the last one…" he said. He moved closer, lowering his head and kissing her shoulder. "So beautiful," he murmured as his eyes ran down the front of her body. He wound his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his body, "Does it feel like I've changed my mind, babe?" he breathed in her ear. He could hear the increase of her breathing and she leant further back against him. "And I was right earlier… I love this side of you as much as I do every other bit of you…" he murmured. Lauren's breathing faltered at his last words. One of his hands ran down the front of her body and then he was touching her clit and she was already reacting. His fingers moved further back and two of them pushed into her body, "So wet for me already…" he said, kissing the base of her neck. "Move your hands, babe…" he told her.

"Where?" she gasped, her hips shifting slightly against his hand.

"In front of you… the wall…" he said and she did as he'd said. As she moved his eyes ran down the back of her body as she pulled away from him slightly and he licked his lips. He pushed her legs further apart and then thrust his cock into her welcoming body. "Oh God…" he moaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Never had he felt anything quite so intense in his life. It was a totally different experience to what they'd done earlier. He could feel Lauren's body shaking as she moved to lean back against him again. His fingers were back on her clit, circling around it as he started to move within her. He started slow, feeling every little thing as he brushed in and out of her body. Every time he pulled out he could feel how close to slipping from her channel he was and then with one slight flex of his hips he was shoving back into her and burying himself inside her once more. She moaned every time he moved and he could tell she was enjoying it as much as he was. "Babe…" He sighed, his thumb pressing on her clit hard and feeling her body clamp down on him. She whimpered his name and he knew she was close. He wanted this to last longer than that so he pulled his hand away from her clit.

"No…" she whimpered, her head falling forward.

"I'm not done yet, babe…" he said softly. He gripped her hands in his again and this time he held her much tighter, knowing there would likely be bruises afterwards. His thrusts increased in speed and force and Lauren did just what he wanted without him even having to say it to her. She bent forward and he gazed down at her glorious body, even though her best assets (her boobs and her face) were hidden from his sight. He leant forward and kissed her back, gently dotting kisses up her spine until he reached her neck where he sucked on the skin, hard… hopefully leaving another mark… a temporary reminder of him… on her body.

"Harder…" she moaned, moving her hands off the wall and leaning on the pillows in front of her. Never had sex been like this for her. This was breath-taking, out of this world and many other cheesy analogies she couldn't think of right now. He did as she asked, ramming in and out of her frenetically. The room was filled with sounds, the slapping of their skins as Joey fucked her, both of them moaning with each movement from them both and the gasping of breath as they fought the way they were feeling.

"Nearly there, babe…" Joey gasped, "Come with me…" he pleaded. He pushed himself into her and stopped, feeling her body start to ripple around him, "I can feel how close you are…" he breathed in her ear as he leant forward. "Talk to me, babe…"

She lifted her head and turned it towards him. He could see her face was flushed and sweaty and he was pretty sure his looked just the same. She pressed her mouth against his and he knew that was as much of an answer as he was going to get… not that he was complaining. He could almost taste the passion in her kiss and he knew what she was silently telling him. She pulled her mouth from his and he could see her eyes were shining as she smiled at him. "Amazing…" she breathed.

He pressed his mouth against hers briefly and then pulled away, pushing himself upright once more. There was no more delaying this now. He pulled his length almost all of the way out of her body, glancing down at the two of them and biting his lip as he saw her juices coating his cock. There was nothing better as far as he was concerned. He slid back inside her moaning. He repeated his actions over and over, moving back up to the speed he was fucking her earlier. She murmured his name softly every time he entered her and then he did it one last time, knowing he was barely hanging on and she screamed his name until her throat was hoarse, gripping him like a vice. Joey came hard, squeezing her hips in his hands as he grunted her name, moving his length in and out of her body. Lauren moaned, her back arching as she felt him come deep inside her. It was an amazing feeling and she never wanted it to end. He pushed into her one last time, his peak fading along with hers. He collapsed on top of her and they both sagged onto the mattress, Joey's weight pressing her down into the bed beneath him. "Thank you, babe…" he murmured, kissing her shoulder as he lay with his eyes closed.

Lauren laced her fingers through his as their hands lay side by side on the bed and she felt him squeeze her hand. "I should be thanking you, Joe… it's been the perfect day…"

*JL*JL*

Joey sat on the bed, watching as Lauren disappeared into the bathroom. He knew she was re-dressing and in a little while she would be leaving. He sat there watching the door but was still surprised when it reopened a couple of minutes later. She walked over to where he sat, "You'll get cold, babe…" she told him, throwing the sheet she'd wrapped around her body when she left the bed at him. She turned to the chair and started to collect her things up. She turned back to the bed, finding Joey standing in front of her. The sheet was now wound around his hips, unbelievably low on his hips in fact… almost indecent.

"Here's the money… for today…" he said, holding it out towards her.

Lauren took it from him, looking at the notes she now held. She glanced up at his face and then back down at the money. "Thank you for today, Joe… you made me feel beautiful… which is a miracle in itself…" she whispered. She slipped her hand in his, squeezing his fingers softly as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. She pulled away from him and picked up her bag and the bottle of water from earlier. "Maybe I'll see you around…?" she said.

"Why have you given me back half of the money?" he asked, staring down at his hand. "I told you I'd pay you for the extra time… for the extra photos…" he frowned as he looked at her again.

She'd started walking towards the door as he was speaking but she turned back to face him, "You've already paid me, Joe…" she explained with a soft smile, "This afternoon… with you… was payment enough…" She lifted her hand and blew a kiss to him, "Bye gorgeous…" she said, opening the door and leaving the room without another glance.

He watched her leave, not saying anything else to her. She was a confusing girl. He knew that. He'd known that ever since she'd walked into his life just five hours earlier. He hoped to see her again and it wasn't until he heard the front door of the building close that he remembered he didn't know her name… and he had no contact number for her. "FUCK!" he murmured. He threw the money on the bed and ran from the room. He was out of the front door before he remembered he only had a sheet around his waist. He looked left and right but couldn't see Lauren anywhere. He'd left it too long. He was a monumental idiot. He turned back to the house as he saw a couple of old grannies looking at him and ran back into the building, slamming the door behind him.

*JL*JL*

As he walked back into his studio he looked around the room. There was a pain in his chest and he felt like he'd just lost the most important thing in his life… for a second time… How could it be that losing someone he'd known for less than a day hurt more than losing someone he'd been dating for two years and had known since school? He glanced at the table and spotted the folder of photos Lauren had been looking at earlier. He picked it up and walked over to the bed. He opened the front cover as he sat down and turned the pages slowly. He stopped when he got to the first picture of Susan and stared at the page for several minutes. His other hand pulled the photo out of the file, turning the page and doing the same thing to each and every one of them that was in the rest of the file. He scooped them all up once the file was empty and carried them over to the bin and dropping them inside. He had to go to the kitchen to search for what he needed next but soon returned to the room. He struck a match and made sure it was lit. He dropped it into bin, a feeling of freedom running through him as he saw the photos ignite. He let them burn for a few minutes, making sure each and every one was destroyed. He then poured some water into the bin, dowsing the flames. He sighed and turned back to the rest of the room and his eyes caught the camera. He smiled softly as he remembered he still had some physical evidence of the beauty he'd met today.

He removed the last film from the back of his camera and grabbed the other two film canisters he'd used. He left the room and walked up the flight of stairs, into his dark room. He turned on the red light and started the process of developing the three films. It took a while as he'd done both black and white and colour photos. It was several hours before he stood in the darkroom staring at the pictures of her as they hung around the room. He'd already decided he had a few favourites in them. The one he'd taken of her as she lay on her front smiling at him was one of the best. Her hair was hanging over her face slightly and each time he looked at it he wanted to push it back and tuck it behind her ear. The one with the cleavage shot as she leant towards him was also high on the list. He turned and smiled as he saw one from when he was standing on the bed above her. Her hand was reaching towards him and she had a bit of a pout on her face that made his cock twitch. He could kick himself for not thinking about it before she left… yet again he'd let someone slip through his fingers. He truly was the biggest idiot in the whole of London.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked up the stairs to her house, feeling like a different person from the girl who'd left the house just a few hours ago. She'd never expected any of what had happened today and something told her it was probably a once in a lifetime experience. She wasn't going to let it get her down though. She was just going to cherish the memories he'd given her. She opened her bag as she searched for her house keys and saw her best friend lying there so innocently. Of everything that had happened today, the one thing she realised she hadn't needed her best friend for was the sex with Joey. She hadn't needed any dutch courage to do that… she'd been strong enough to do that herself… It surprised her because usually vodka was her crutch. She grabbed the keys from her bag and opened the door, still thinking it through. Maybe the truth of the matter was she hadn't needed the vodka because Joey had given her the strength and confidence she needed. He was certainly one hell of a guy. Maybe she'd have to go and visit him again one day. She was bound to need some more money at some stage.

**THE END.**

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW!**


End file.
